The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, an information processing method and an information processing system.
In recent years, electronic devices with a high performance, represented by smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PC), have become widespread. The usability of data coordination or user interface coordination between devices is one important concern for a user who possesses a plurality of these electronic devices. The same can be said for coordination between electronic devices respectively possessed by a plurality of users.
In the case where there are many interactions between electronic devices, the interactions are performed via a wireless link established between the devices. For example, JP 2011-164666A proposes technology which is capable of outputting instructions from an HMD device so as to transmit and receive data between two electronic devices reflected in an image captured by a Head Mounted Display (HMD) device. According to JP 2011-164666A, the device of a data transmission destination is selected based on the image captured by the HMD device and the direction of a user input (for example, a drag direction) on the device of a data transmission source.